Constant Surprise
by joiedevivre2011
Summary: Doctor Maura Isles constantly surprises Detective Jane Rizzoli. T for language. [one-shot pic fic from tumblr]


Pic fic from tumblr. You can see the pic on my tumblr (themagic8ballknowsall) if you click on "my fanfiction" on the side bar. It's post with a pic of a woman bent over backwards in a yoga pose. :)

Hope you like. It's supah fluffeh.

* * *

By some unknown gift of the gods, Maura always manages to surprise Jane. The brunette can't figure out how or when or why it happens, but it's always _always _good though, whenever it does.

=R&amp;I=

_Maura surprised her when they were sitting in their usual booth at the Dirty Robber, both holding a glass of Jane's favorite draft beer (contrary to popular belief, **not **Blue Moon, as Maura had recently found her a local craft beer decidedly better), and suddenly she broke out their silence to ask, "Jane, will you go on a date with me Saturday afternoon?"_

_It was all Jane could do not to fight back a grin as she nodded, not even able to speak._

_=R&amp;I=_

_Another surprise came that same week when Maura showed up at her apartment that Saturday dressed extremely casually for their date. Frighteningly casual. Jean shorts and a Red Sox red colored t-shirt casual. _

_Suddenly it hit Jane. "No fucking way."_

_"I'm sorry?" Light brown eyebrows furrowed._

_Jane jerked her thumb toward her bedroom. "I gotta go change." _

_Maura smirked at the detective's comment. "And why ever would you think that?"_

_"It's Saturday. The Red Sox are playing the second game of this series against the Yankees. You're wearing a Red Sox red shirt. And **shorts**. You never ever do that unless we're going to a game." Jane grinned. _

_It was the biggest grin Maura had seen on her face all week. She loved it. Licking her lips, she then returned the grin. _

_Jane turned on her heel, Maura close behind, and quickly walked back to her bedroom, throwing her fist in the air and excitedly exclaiming, "I can't fucking **believe **you got tickets for this game."_

_=R&amp;I=_

_A fever of 102°F at its peak. Second day in a row, barely only lowering with Tylenol. Chills. _

_Jane didn't even care that she'd probably catch the flu. Her girlfriend needed body heat, at least at the moment. Curled up on Maura's couch, Jane was watching a movie on TV on low volume with the subtitles on as a sleeping Maura lay curled up against her, head on her chest while Jane ran long fingers through golden locks. _

_Half an hour later, Maura began to rouse. "I feel awful," she mumbled against Jane's chest. _

_Jane glanced at the time on the TV. "I know, baby, but you can't take anything for another hour." _

_Her girlfriend whimpered. _

_"Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?" Jane looked down, still only looking at the crown of Maura's head. _

_"Move in with me," Maura mumbled._

_"What?" Jane's eyes went wide for a second._

_Lifting her head, Maura looked up at the brunette's now only curious eyes._

_"Move in with me. I want you here all the time to take care of me when I need it. And take care of you when you need it." Though her smile was halfhearted, Jane knew it was the best Maura could do in her current miserable state. _

_"I think we'd do that regardless." Jane then nodded as she said, "But yeah, okay."_

_Maura laid her head back on Jane's chest. While Maura's next mumbles were incomprehensible, Jane had long since learned the sound patterns._

_"I love you, too," she whispered before kissing the top of the doctor's head. _

_It was a surprise to Jane, the thought not having even crossed her mind after only five months together, but it felt good anyway._

_=R&amp;I=_

_The black velvet box sat in the bottom drawer of Maura's office desk. Jane was so shocked she couldn't even remember what the hell she'd been looking for in the first place. She stared at the box as she collapsed down in the desk chair._

_To open or not to open?_

_It could maybe just be a pair of earrings. Maybe it wasn't anything to really freak out over. It'd only been seven months after all._

_Was her girlfriend really already planning to propose?_

_It didn't matter though, Jane figured. She knew she'd say yes. Maura knew, too. They'd already talked about it, but it had been abstract, no real time frame in mind. _

_Her left hand reached down to finger the soft fabric. The touch was hesitant._

_"No!" came a frantic cry from the doorway._

_Instinctively Jane jerked her hand back as her head whipped around toward the voice. "You were planning…" Her voice was shaky._

_Maura's face was crestfallen. "Not…well, not quite. I picked it up this morning. I just…" She sighed. "I just wanted to make sure I had it already." _

_Jane swallowed hard and nodded. "Okay." She started to say something else, but thought better of it. "Okay," she repeated._

_=R&amp;I=_

_Three weeks later. 8:30pm. Christmas Eve. The Rizzoli's and Maura were gathered around the tree while instrumental Christmas tunes played softly in the background. It was tradition that everyone got to open one present that night._

_TJ came first since he was not only the youngest, but also because he would soon need to be put into bed. The present he chose ending up being a plastic tee ball set that Jane and Maura had chosen as a last minute item. While Maura had insisted that all presents long been bought, Jane had begged her girlfriend until she caved. "Maur, c'mon. TJ loves going to Fenway. He loves watching games with us. You**know **he'd love this. You **know **you want to see the look on his face when he opens it."_

_Jane hadn't been wrong, and Maura only minutely hated her for it. A smug look saying **I told you so** prompted the doctor to lightly elbow Jane in the side. The action was met with a signature Jane grin, dimples blazing._

_Finally it was Jane's turn, and she insisted that Maura choose which present to open, but her lover refused. "I want it to be your choice." _

_"But…" Jane whined._

_The golden-haired doctor wouldn't budge._

_Jane huffed and looked through her stack of presents. Three of Jane's presents were wrapped in Boston Red Sox paper marked from Maura, and she chose the medium sized one, a little bigger than a shoe box and suspiciously light. She sat on the floor, facing Maura and her family with her back to the tree. _

_Maura smiled, clearly pleased with the choice. _

_Jane returned the sentiment and then began tearing off the paper. The box was white and flimsy like a garment box. The confusion only grew. On top, covered in only one layer of blue tissue paper, was a blue frame with the Red Sox logo on the side. It was a selfie they'd taken together at Fenway on their first date. The memories brought a smile to the brunette's face and she glanced up briefly to find Maura looking at her lovingly. Underneath the frame was a box of Kleenex and, to Jane's confusion, an unopened thermometer. She pulled the items out and frowned for a moment before she smiled with comprehension._

_Everyone glanced around at each other, all very confused. _

_When Jane looked back down, she gasped, her hand flying to cover her mouth. Tears pricked her eyes. "Maura," she breathed out. Sparkling dark brown eyes met sparkling hazel. Left hand trembling, Jane lifted the black velvet box, only this time with golden letters in script font **R &amp; I**. When she looked back up to Maura, her girlfriend nodded at her. Right hand fingers fumbled opening the box and the same hand then flew to cover her mouth, eyes closing to prevent her tears from actually falling. A single sob shook her upper body. _

_"What the hell is it, Jane?" Frankie asked, representative of everyone's thoughts.  
_

_Jane opened her eyes and let out a choked laugh behind her hand. She looked at her girlfriend as she removed her hand. She laughed again, her eyes still filled with tears. Gazes locked on each other, the brunette quietly, reverently, said, "It's Nonna's engagement ring." _

_It was probably the best surprise she'd ever had._

_=R&amp;I=_

Yes, Maura manages to surprise her quite often, including this morning, the first one of their honeymoon in Martinique.

A naked, groggy Jane sits up in bed and spots her wife on the deck of their beach bungalow, bent over backwards on a purple yoga mat, her hands **_and_ **feet flat against the floor. The brunette can't help but breathe out, "Fuck." She tosses the sheets aside and climbs out of the comfortable bed to find her silk robe, which is pooled on the floor. Slipping it on, she tiptoes her way to the French doors opened to the deck. "Why have I never seen you do that?" she asks quietly. "I knew you were flexible, but god_damn_, baby."

The golden-haired woman smiles as she bounces on her toes just barely and lifts one leg back toward her upper body, quickly followed by the other to become bent over forwards, palms flat on the floor in front of her feet. Maura stands upright and turns toward Jane with a smile. "Now what fun would it be if I didn't surprise my wife from time to time?"


End file.
